Who is he?
by Zakemur
Summary: Alice is fell in love with an mysterios ninja, while she came to Shun's house. She doesn't know that the ninja is really Shun. Sorry for spelling mistakes I was in a hurry . The story came to an end.
1. Chapter 1

Shun was in the park on a summer day reading his new books.

"Let's see, what we have here: "Shakespeare's Classics", "How to hypnotize"," Les Miserables","Big encyclopedia of knowledge" and finally my favorite "The art of war"."

He said to himself and started to read. Suddenly it started to rain heavily. Shun took his books and ran home. He got in and suddenly saw that there was written "Happy Birthday, Shun". Shun thought that there will be a surprise party. But he only saw a note from his grandpa: "I'm going to Korea. Happy birthday. Don't forget to train. See you in one month."

Shun said:

"Great! Total loneliness is guaranteed. Even my friends didn't come on my seventeenth birthday. Well I'll better begin my meditation. Ohm…"

Shun put on his blindfold and began meditating. After ten minutes he heard someone opening the door. He continued meditating. Suddenly he heard a very familiar voice. It said:

"Hello Shun, happy birthday." It was a girl's voice. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"Ohm…"Shun continued his meditation. Suddenly a small tear fell from his blindfold.

"I thought you liked being alone?" The voice asked.

"Ohm… I don't care who are you and I won't stop meditating until morning."

"Ok then, you don't want your best friend Alice to be around?"

Shun instantly took off his blindfold and saw Alice, her close was wet from the rain and she was shivering. After that he saw a present in front of him.

Alice! Nice to see you again! Thank you very much for visiting me. No one came on my birth day you see. "OH! I forgot, you are cold and wet, let me get you a blanket. "

He took a big warm blanket from another room and gave it to Alice.

Because Shun was a ninja he could hear anything in the diapason of 4 miles. He heard a scream from the far.

"Wait a second; I'll go buy something from the store." Shun said and ran to another room and jumped from the window. He dressed as a black ninja on the way and ran towards the scream in high speed. Alice saw the ninja but she didn't think that was Shun. She followed the ninja. She could barely catch up with him. Suddenly she saw a crying girl. The girl said:

"They stole my money." She showed at a group of bullies that was running away.

The ninja ran very fast towards the running group. Beat them in five seconds, returned money to the girl and disappeared.

"Who was that?"Alice and the girl shouted.

"He is so brave."The girl said.

"It was amazing! He is a real hero! If only I knew who he is!"

Alice went back to Shun's house. Shun was their eating shrimps. He invited Alice to eat with him. Alice sat and started to eat shrimps and talk about the ninja.

"It was amazing, Shun. You should have seen the ninja. How he totally defeated the bullies and returned the girl's money."

"Yes, really interesting. I think it is one of our neighborhood kids."

"Maybe you are right."

**The next day**

Alice was standing on a cliff and taking photos of the mountains. Suddenly she slipped and was about to fall. She cried for help. But no one was around. She was about to meet her doom. Suddenly she saw something that was moving pretty fast. It caught her. She found herself in arms of the ninja. She said:

"Thank you for saving me."

The ninja did not say a thing he just nodded and ran away. Alice was getting interested in the ninja. She started a research. She bought a note to record the ninja's actions. One morning she asked Shun:

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"No, what is the matter?"Shun answered drinking milk.

"I am in love with the mysterious ninja that saved my life two days ago."

Shun spit out his milk,began to cough and said after stopping:

"I am happy for you. But you don't even know who he is!"

"I am going to find out. And you'll help me."

Shun was forced to agree with Alice to throw all the suspicions off him, though Alice didn't have any suspicions about her friend.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, let us look for clues. The first clue is that he appears to save someone who's in trouble."Alice said.

"Yes, you are right, but no one is in trouble right now."Shun said. Suddenly he heard someone scream. It was an old woman surrounded by bandits.

"Alice, wait for a second, I have an urgent business."Shun said in a hurry,

"But the ninja will come anytime soon!"Alice shouted.

"I know, but it is very urgent. I will come back in five minutes."Shun said and ran away

"Ok… "She agreed and suddenly the ninja appeared on a building. He jumped on the bandits and began to fight them. After a minute the bandits ran away. Alice ran towards the ninja. The ninja wanted to get away, but Alice caught his hand.

"Who are you?"She asked. The ninja didn't answer. He just slipped his hand from Alice's and ran away. After ten seconds Shun appeared and asked:

"What did I miss?"

"The ninja… he was here." She answered silently and fell unconscious. She woke up in Shun's dojo. She asked with a weak voice:

"Where am I?"

"You are in my dojo. You passed out after you saw the ninja. Alice, don't you think it is pointless to follow a strange mysterious ninja?"Shun asked.

"No, I don't think it is pointless. Shun you got to understand…"Alice wanted to say but Shun interrupted:

"I don't understand how you could fall for an unknown ninja?"

"I fell for him because he is brave and noble. He saved many people, including me. And it looks like you are jealous."

"Getting jealous is not in my nature."

"Jealous, jealous you are jealous."

"I'm not jealous! And it is not like you to joke like that Alice. You really changed since you saw that ninja."

"I can't stop thinking about him!"Alice began to cry. "I…I hate this feeling. It burns my heart not knowing who this ninja really is! I can't live like this! I'll better go back to Russia and forget all about him."

"Hey Alice don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know, you were just telling me the truth. You're so honest with me…"

Shun didn't say anything. He knew that he was the biggest liar in the neighborhood.

On the next day Alice returned to Russia…

But that was not the end:

A month later Shun answered a question on the TV and won a ticket to Moscow for three weeks. On the next day he was already in Moscow.

"A nice pace, I wonder what Alice is doing…" He said to himself and sat on a taxi which took him to Alice's mansion. But before he entered her door he saw that a little child is stuck on a tree. He opened his backpack and put on his ninja close (In case if Alice saw his heroics as Shun and suspects him for being the ninja) and jumped on the tree to help the child. Meanwhile Alice was looking out the window in that direction. She didn't see the child but she saw the ninja.

"No, I cannot be! I don't believe my eyes!"She shouted and went outside. She saw how the ninja rescued the child. She sneaked up on the ninja and caught him. When he turned around he saw Alice:

"Hi, remember me? Tell me who are you and what are you doing near my mansion. How did you come all this way here? Or you followed me?"

The ninja slipped away, Alice followed him. The chase lasted for one hour, until Alice got tired and turned back.

"That was close. I think I'll stay away from here one day to throw any suspicions of my back." Shun thought. "Maybe I should quit being a hero or maybe not."

Alice came back to her mansion and began to cry. She told everything about her grandfather. He recommended her to go watch the martial art contest in the city that'll be tomorrow in hope to find the ninja. Shun saw a posting about it and signed up for the contest. He didn't know Alice will come to watch the contest.

He began his training in the forest and ended it in a field. One day passed and the contest began.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Shun didn't know that Alice is coming so he put on his old ninja outfit. The first contest was the ninja contest. The contest was in an open air arena. Many people gathered to watch it. Alice was one of them.

The reporter began:

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the international martial arts contest. Today is the ninja contest."

Alice was very happy to hear about the ninja contest. She was sure that her beloved ninja will show up today. The reporter announced the contestants:

"The first contestant is Shun Kazami from Osaka, Japan!"After these words Shun came out. Alice almost fell in a shock. She didn't expect for Shun to appear here and most importantly she recognized her ninja.

"No, it cannot be!"She mumbled and her legs began to shake. She felt like her feet were standing on ice.

"The next contestant is a ninja from China Tin Li!"The reporter shouted. The battle began. Shun knocked his Chinese rival with one single hit of his hand. Alice was very sure that he was her beloved. The next contestant was a ninja from Vietnam, Sun Sin Kai. But he was knocked out after one minute. The contest continued like that for one hour until the reporter announced:

"Ladies and gentleman, our last battle will be between Shun Kazami and The Mysteries Ninja! He is from the U. mysteries ninja travels the whole world and searching for a worthy opponent." A ninja in a costume similar to Shun's came to the arena.

"What?"Alice shouted. "What the heck is happening here? I think I made a huge mistake…"

The battle began. The mysteries ninja fought very well. He gave Shun a hard time. He hit him ten times in one second. Then hit Shun so hard that he hit the wall of the arena. But he stood up and continued to fight. Shun hit the ninja many times. He was very angry at the ninja. His anger raised his power. After few more hits the Mysteries Ninja was knocked out. Shun got closer to the ninja and took his mask off. Two voices were heard in the arena. They scream like crazy. It was Alice's voice and Shun's voice.

"Dan what are you doing here?" Shun asked angrily. "And where did you get the ninja suit."

"Well, um…you let me borrow in from you remember?"

FLASHBACK…

Dan and Shun were in Runo's café. Shun brought his ninja suit in the café from dry cleaning. Dan asked:

"Could I borrow your suit for a while?"

"Yes, but only for a week."Shun gave is permission. But after one week Shun returned to Japan and forgot about the suit because he bought a new one day after he gave his old suit to Dan. So that one week turned to a whole year. Dan began to learn the ways of the ninja and began to travel the world to find masters and six month after that a worthy opponent.

FLASHBACK over…

"Yes, I remember. But you can have it right now."

Alice was in a shock. She didn't expect that the Mysteries Ninja will be Dan. She didn't know what to do next. After Shun's graduation she stood up ran towards Dan.

"Hey Dan, wait! I want to talk to you for a bit."She called him.

"Alice, hello. I didn't expect to see you here."He said smiling.

"So you want to go to a café with me?"She asked blushing.

"Sure, I could use a drink after the battle."He answered and they went to a café not far away from the Martial Arts arena.

Shun was giving autographs. Suddenly he saw that Dan and Alice going together out of the stadium.

"Alice…"He whispered to himself and ran to spy on them. He knew that she confused the real Mysteries ninja with a fake Mysteries Ninja A.K.A. Dan. He was lucky that Dan threw all the suspicions from him. But for some reason he didn't want that to happen.

Alice and Dan stopped in a café. They ordered two cocktails and began to talk.

"You are a skilled ninja Dan, but it is a petty that you lost to Shun."Alice complemented Dan.

"Thank you Alice."Dan answered blushing. "Hey, do you hear someone roar?"

"No."Alice answered.

"Oh, I must be hearing stuff."

But there was really a roaring person. It was Shun. He was very jealous. Suddenly he saw Lync. He was just passing by. Lync saw Shun as well.

"What are you…?" He wanted to ask but Shun said to keep quiet.

"Isn't that Dan and Alice?"He asked whispering.

Shun nodded but didn't say anything. Suddenly the Garson came and asked:

"Can I take your order young ninja?"

Dan and Alice turned their faces to him.

"Bummer…"Shun said to himself.

"You are busted!"Lync said smiling.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Shun had to think fast. Dan angrily asked:

"You are spying on us?"

"Spying? Ha-ha-ha…ha-ha...ha…ha." Shun laughed with a fake laugh.

"Tell us the truth."Alice commanded. Lync saved Shun by answering:

"No, he was here before you came."

"Really? Sorry for accusing you about spying on us." Dan apologized.  
"No worries… My appetite is gone and I should be going to my hotel now…" Shun said, stood up and went out of the café. Lync followed him.

"Thanks for saving me back there. But why did you do that?"Shun asked Lync.

"I couldn't stand Alice and Dan together. You seem to be thinking the same way."Lync explained.

"Yes I do."Shun confirmed.

"I have a plan…"Lync said smiling. "We shall use an Excalibur trick. But the one who takes the sword out of the rock is madly in love with a girl standing nearby. I'll use Vestal technology to make the sword stand in its place like it is a part of the rock and when Dan wants to take it the sword won't come out. But when you try to take it you'll succeed! And the only girl nearby will be Alice."

"But why don't you take the sword out yourself."

"I've got it covered. You'll put the sword back to the rock and say made up magic words. Then I'll come from my hiding place and take the sword out. What could go wrong?"

Shun brought his katana which he left in the hotel. Lync found a big rock. So then Shun put his katana in to the rock and Lync wrote something on Vestalian letters on it. Soon everything was finished. Lync even hired a story telling old man with a long white beard to tell the legend of the sword. Shun and Lync were hiding

Dan and Alice were passing by when suddenly they heard the voice of the man:

"Listen to the legend of the Sword of Love!"He shouted and began to tell the legend like it was a big deal. After that he offered to take the sword out of the rock. Lync wanted to activate the system but the remote exploded.

"This is bad…"Lync commented.

"No!"Shun yelled. Suddenly Runo came near Dan and Alice. That moment Dan took the sword out. Alice asked:

"Who do you like?"

Dan didn't answer. Lync and Shun were in a depression, they were waiting for Dan's decision. Dan shouted:

"Ok, I confess I like Runo!"

"What?"Alice and Runo yelled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"Lync and Shun screamed from happiness and then ran towards Alice. She was crying. Dan and Runo left at that moment

"Alice what happened?"Lync asked and winked to Shun. Alice didn't see that.

"Yes, Alice, what is bothering you?" Shun added.

"I thought…I thought…he…he liked me!"She said through her tears. Lync took a tissue out of his pocket and began to wipe her tears.

"Life is cruel Alice…"Shun commented.

"I found the mysteries ninja, I thought he liked me… but I was wrong."Alice said.

Suddenly two buses crashed nearby and were about to explode. The doors were locked. Shun ran towards the accident. He broke the door of the first bus and helped the people to get out. Alice and Lync were wanted to help him but the people standing nearby didn't let them. They said it was dangerous. Shun continued his job. After getting out the people from the first bus he freed the people of the second bus. But when he helped the last person the fist bus exploded. It was the turn of the second bus. Lucky for Shun he jumped out of the second bus in time before it exploded. But because the explosion happened when he was in the air he flew to another part of the city and landed on tall grass. Alice and Lync thought that he was dead.

"I…I…don't believe it…"Lync mumbled.

"No! Shun! No! No!"Alice screamed.

Shun was lost. He didn't know where to go and that is why he went to a subway which brought him to a town near Moscow Himki. After several hours the bus incident was shown on the news channel:

"Today a horrible accident happened in Moscow. Two buses crashed in to each other. But there was a hero that saved everyone and thanks to him no one died. He disappeared in the explosion. People say that it is the winner of the ninja contest Shun Kazami."

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Shun was wandering in Moscow. He was saving everyone who was in danger and earned his living for three days. Finally he found the way to Alice's mansion. Where he arrived there no one was home.

"No, this is bad…"He said to himself and found a note on the door:

"Gone to Shun's funeral near Marucho's house in Osaka."

"They think I am dead? I can use this situation to hide my secret ninja identity from Alice. But now I need go and do everything to cheer her up."He thought and prepared to go back to Japan. The next day he was in Osaka.

He found his so called "funeral". The brawlers, their parents were there. Lync was there too. He was the only enemy that came to the funeral. It seemed he came here to cheer Alice up. She was crying. Shun put on his mask and appeared near her. She gazed at the ninja. She thought it was Dan, but when she saw Dan on the tribune, giving his speech about Shun she knew she made a mistake by thinking that her mysteries ninja was Dan.

"You, who are you? You saved me and all other people. Now reveal your identity, please!"She said to the ninja.

"You'll never know who I am!"The ninja whispered.

"I know who you are!" Lync screamed. "You are a phantom!"

The funeral turned to panic.

Shun quickly ran away. Alice as confused, but she didn't panic like all others. She didn't figure out who was the ninja. Lync was running in circles and screaming:

"Phantom! Phantom!"]

But everything was explained that the ninja wasn't a phantom, he was just a person. Only Lync guessed who it could be, but then he remembered the accident with two busses and didn't argue with anyone.

_Two weeks later…_

Alice was coming back from the forest. There was a railway there. Alice always crossed this railway. She was crossing it again and suddenly her foot got stuck in a hole that was in the middle of the rails. She saw the train coming towards her. She tried to get out, but it was useless. The train was getting closer and closer. But she saw the ninja in the sky. He landed near her and got her out in a second.

"Thank you for saving me again. Do you want to reveal your identity to me now?"She asked.

"I told you before, I won't reveal my identity."The ninja answered whispering.

Suddenly they were attacked by bandits who were near the railway.

Shun began to fight them even though they got guns. It was ten against one. But Shun fought bravely. He knocked out five of them. But others took Alice and ran away. Shun followed them. The chase continued for two hours. At the end Shun finally caught them, beat them up and freed Alice.

Alice thanked the ninja ones more. Suddenly she took out a golden amulet out of her pocket.

"Here, this is a Gehabich family amulet. My father gave it to me, before he died in Georgia in 2008."Alice said and a tear fell from her eye. "But it the least I can do for you."

Shun gave it back and whispered:

"It is my duty to help everyone who needs it. Take your gift back."

"Wait, I recognize you from somewhere…No…you couldn't be Shun, he is…dead…"Alice began to cry. Shun couldn't stand her crying and whispered:

"He is alive."

"What do you mean?"Alice asked looking in to the ninja's eyes.

"He is alive, that is all I can say…"

"Please tell me where is he?"

"The real question is "who is he?"! But now I must go now!"Shun said and ran away.

"Shun is alive. I better tell that to the others."Alice said to herself and ran with a high speed to the mansion. After an hour she arrived there and opened the door. Lync saw Alice smiling first time since the accident. She caught her breath and said:

"Shun is…"

"Alive, I know, I knew it a long time ago."Lync cut her. "Do you remember the phantom?"

"Yes…"

"That was him. But you know there are no such things as phantoms. So…"

"The ninja must be Shun…Of course how I could be so blind!"

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

After realizing that the ninja was Shun, Alice ran outside ton search for him. Suddenly she saw five ninjas sitting around a camp fire. The ninjas were talking about their adventures:

"I rescued twenty people this month."

"I rescued twenty five people."

"Ten people!"

"Twelve people!"

"Twenty nine people." Said the last ninja with a familiar voice. "I almost blew my cover in some missions."

"Yes, you are truly magnificent, but you must keep your secret identity." His friend said, it was another familiar voice. "The master won't be satisfied…He wants a clean work."

"Someone is spyin' on us." One of the ninjas said with a strange accent. He jumped and caught Alice. "How's it goin'? Why are ye listenin' to our talkin'?"

"Bring her here!" His friends asked the ninja. He brought Alice near the fire.

"Welcome to the Russian Burro of Hero Ninjas." The ninja said, who had a familiar voice said.

"Do you have a member named Mysterious Ninja?" Alice asked.

"I think she's talkin' about ye." The ninja who caught Alice said pointing on the ninja who was sitting near Alice.

"Yes, what did you want from me?" The ninja asked with curiosity.

"Shun, I know it is you!" Alice whispered to him.

"Actually, I'm Dan. You forgot?" He whispered back.

"Where is Shun?"

"Here!" Dan said pointing on a ninja who rescued twenty nine people.

"Shun, I want to tell you something." She said to him.

"Dan, you gave away my secret identity!" Shun yelled.

"You just gave mine!"

Suddenly their master came and said:

"Students, what did I tell you bringin' in me order."

"Pappy, she was spyin' on us."

"Spyin' eh? Well lassie, how are ye goin' to explain yeself?"

"I wanted to visit my friends."Alice answered.

"Friends ye say? Ye can stay here as long as ye want. Don't give out our secret identity."

Five minutes passed Shun finally asked Alice:

"What did you want to say to me?"

"Thanks for all the rescuing." Alice said and took Shun to the lake that was near the campfire.

"Why did you bring me here Alice?"

Alice turned red like a potato. She was shaking from shyness. Words came from her mouth:

"I…Love…you…"

"I love you too Alice." Shun said and hugged Alice. "I loved you from the first moment I met you."

They kissed. It was short but sweet for both of them.

"Shun and Alice sitting on a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!" They heard Lync's voice. "This is rich! I'm entering this video in to the movie contest! Even ninjas can't see that I was spying on them!"

"LYNC!" Shun and Alice yelled.

Lync ran away. Shun called the ninjas. The whole order followed him. But Lync managed to escape.

"He's a strong ninja. After we catch em let's make him a member of our order." The master said.

"But he can reveal to the whole world about our order!" The ninja that rescued twelve people said. He spoke on British English.

"I know where he is! He ran probably at my mansion." Alice said.

The order ran at the mansion. But when they arrived they saw Alice's grandfather cleaning the doorstep.

"Where is Lync, Grandfather?" Alice asked.

"He just left to France for Cannes Film Festival. I think he is entering a movie called "The Black Order Ninja"."

"What? He called our order black? That is preposterous!" The British ninja said.

"I think we're goin' to France." The master's son said.

"Let's use one of Masquerade's cards." Alice offered. They traveled to France, but it was too late. The movie was already showing.

"Well lassie, ye friend just destroyed our cover." The master said.

"Sorry, I didn't know he was spying on you." Alice said.

The movie started in time where Shun saved the people from the bus. It turned out that Lync was recording a movie from that time. It looked like he worked on the movie, because there weren't any mistakes. It looked like a real movie. When the movie reached the last 40 minutes everyone began to laugh at the ninja with the strange accent. They laughed even harder at the master. The ending consisted from a love scene, where Alice tells Shun that she loves him. And then: THE END!

"You kissed Alice?" Dan said smiling.

"I hate kissn' scenes." The master's son said.

Everyone who was in the festival began to clap their hands and shouting Lync's name. Lync came to the tribune and gave his speech:

"Thank you, thank you, you are very kind. I worked very hard on this movie. It is based on real life. And I like to thank the actors!"

The ninjas and Alice went up to the tribune, after all their secret identity was revealed. Everyone wanted their speech. Dan, Alice and Shun thanked everyone. The master of the ninjas said:

"Thank ye for ye patients."

Everyone laughed and clapped again. The order became famous. Everyone who participated in the movie became rich, especially Lync.

_The End…_


End file.
